In a customer centric communications stack for optimal Operational Expenditure (OPEX) that runs twenty-four by seven, there is a very high manual dependency. On an average, fifty percent of operational tasks are manual and repetitive that are spread across various areas, for example, business requests, Standard Operating Procedure (SOP)/scripts execution, and dashboards or reports. These manual operational tasks not only consume resource bandwidth, but also have an impact on delivering consistent predictive results and customer experience due to variations in manual handlings and human errors. These manual interventions become more complex, time consuming, and error prone while running operations for convergent billing solution covering mobile, landline, or board-band services in general, considering migrated/legacy customers and new customers.
There is therefore a need for a method and device that would reduce or eliminate manual intervention in order to optimize execution of operational tasks and deliver consistent customer experience.